


Be Alright

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a short drabble with all the headcanons that existed during the 2 days of concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is more nervous when Jaebum is not around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of the JJP facts that has been circulating recently + my headcanon ideas ;)

The boys are going around the dorm, picking up their things and throwing them in their bag. It's finally the D-day and all of them tried their best to think straight and not let their nervousness take control. Jaebum was still in the dorm, reminding them of the important things like handphone, wallets, headphones, etc.

 

"Hyung, don't move around. Just sit please," Jackson said in the midst of searching for his other sock.

 

"I'm fine. You guys can't be late for rehearsals," Jaebum said. Jackson just nodded absent mindedly while he guided Jaebum back to his room to lie down. Jackson quickly went back to his room, making Jaebum promise him that he will rest until it's time for him to go to the hospital for his treatment. Jaebum sat up on his bed, staring at the room across his. He stood up and went into the maknae's room. As he expected, he saw Jinyoung just sitting at the edge of his bed, all ready to go out but his mind is somewhere else.

 

"Jinyoung?" Jaebum peeked inside his room. Jinyoung looked up from his fingers and smiled slightly seeing Jaebum by his door. He got up and went to help Jaebum when he sees the older walking in.

 

"What are you doing here hyung? You should be resting," Jinyoung said, placing his hand on Jaebum's lower back. They sat down on Jinyoung's bed side by side and Jaebum took his hand.

 

"Why are you sitting alone in your room? I can almost hear all your thoughts going haywire," Jaebum said, caressing Jinyoung's hand on his lap. Jinyoung rests his head lightly on Jaebum's shoulder, not wanting to add too much weight on the elder.

 

"I think I'm more nervous without you around," Jinyoung said softly. Jaebum rest his head on top of Jinyoung's, bringing his hand to his lips. He left a chaste kiss at the back of Jinyoung's hand.

 

"You'll be alright. I know you will," Jaebum said, squeezing the younger's hand slightly. Jinyoung wanted to say more. _We're supposed to be on stage together for our first concert. I need you to be beside me._ But he didn't want to burden the elder nor does he want the elder to feel guilty about getting sick and not being able to be there with them.

 

Jaebum quietly untangled his fingers from Jinyoung's and took out one of his simple silver ring from his finger. He took Jinyoung's hand and slides the ring in Jinyoung's right index finger. He brought Jinyoung's knuckles to his lips and kiss it again.

 

"You can think this as my presence with you. I'll be with you," Jaebum whispered. Jinyoung smiled a little wider and lifted his head from Jaebum's shoulder and turned to him.

 

"But won't it be obvious if I only wear one? And I rarely wear rings." Jaebum thought for awhile and pursed his lips.

 

"I didn't want to give you now because I was waiting for our anniversary but I guess now is a good time too?" Jinyoung frowned questioningly, tilting his head to one side. Jaebum took out a box from his jeans pocket and gave it to the younger. It was a black flat rectangle box, doesn't really look like a ring box. He opened it, revealing two pair of plain silver rings side by side.

 

"Is this your proposal?" Jinyoung laughed.

 

"Nooo~ My proposal will be much more epic than this," Jaebum wriggled his eyebrow, making Jinyoung roll his eyes.

 

"Which one is - oh there's a name," Jinyoung said, taking one of the rings with his name engraved on the the underside of the ring.

 

"This one...is mine," Jaebum said, taking the ring from him. "I'll wear your name and you'll wear mine."

 

"Aaaww where did you learn to be so romantic?" Jinyoung smiled widely.

 

"I've always been romantic okay. Even Jackson is taking lessons from me." Jinyoung chuckled and tapped Jaebum's cheek lovingly. He took his ring and gave it to Jaebum. "Put it on for me?"

 

Jaebum smiled and both of them took turns putting in the rings for each other. And just then Yugyeom was halfway saying something when he noticed what was happening. He gasped aloud, covering his mouth.

 

"Omg are you guys engaged??"

 

"No we're just -"

 

"Oh my god this is such great news! Congrats!!" Yugyeom said excitedly, running out of the room, shouting to the other members about the 'engagement'.

 

"Ugh Kim Yugyeom.." Jaebum grumbled.

 

"But if we're not engaged, what is this for?" Jinyoung asked, amused.

 

"Couple..ring? No?" Jaebum said carefully.  Jinyoung grinned and nodded.

 

"You rest well okay. Don't be stubborn and listen to what the doctor say," Jinyoung said. Jaebum laughed short. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jinyoung's forehead.

 

"I will. Don't worry ok. Just have fun on stage later," Jaebum said. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, hyung."


End file.
